ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Gallery of Modern Art, Brisbane
| established = | location = Stanley Place, South Brisbane, Brisbane, Queensland, Australia | type = Art museum | collection = | visitors = 667,657 (2016) | director = Chris Saines | owner = Government of Queensland | publictransit = Bus: Cultural Centre station Train: South Brisbane station | website = }} The Gallery of Modern Art (GOMA) is an art museum located in the South Bank precinct of Brisbane, Queensland, Australia. The gallery is part of the Queensland Cultural Centre. GOMA opened on 2 December 2006. It is the Queensland Art Gallery's second building, and is the largest gallery of modern and contemporary art in Australia. It complements the Queensland Art Gallery (QAG) building, situated only away. Queensland's Gallery of Modern Art also houses Australia's first purpose built cinematheque. The gallery is situated on Kurilpa Point next to the Queensland Art Gallery and State Library of Queensland and faces the Brisbane River and the CBD. The Gallery of Modern Art has a total floor area over and the largest exhibition gallery is . The building was designed by Sydney architecture firm Architectus. The gallery's first purchase was made in 1895. Design In July 2002, Sydney-based company Architectus was commissioned by the Queensland Government following an Architect Selection Competition, to design the Queensland Art Gallery's second site, the Gallery of Modern Art (GOMA). A main theme of Architectus's design was a pavilion in the landscape, one which assumes its position as both hub and anchor for this important civic precinct. Critical to this is the building's response to the site, its natural topography, existing patterns of urban generation, and the river. Architectus was awarded the 2007 RAIA National Award for Public Architecture for the design of GOMA. Exhibitions Past and current exhibitions at GOMA include: *Patricia Piccinini: Curious Affection (24 March - 5 August 2018) *Yayoi Kusama: Life is the Heart of a Rainbow (4 November 2017 - 11 February 2018) *Gerhard Richter: The Life of Images (14 October 2017 - 4 February 2018) *Marvel: Creating the Cinematic Universe (27 May - 3 September 2017) *Cindy Sherman (28 May - 3 October 2016) *David Lynch: Between Two Worlds (14 March - 8 June 2015) *Future Beauty: 30 Years of Japanese Fashion (1 November 2014 – 15 February 2015) *Cai Guo-Qiang: Falling Back to Earth (23 November 2013 – 11 May 2014) *Matisse: Drawing Life (3 December 2011 – 4 March 2012) *Henri Cartier-Bresson: The Man, The Image & The World (28 August - 27 November 2011) *Surrealism: The Poetry of Dreams (11 June - 2 October 2011) *21st Century: Art in the First Decade (18 December 2010 – 26 April 2011)GOMA - 21st Century *Valentino, Retrospective: Past/Present/Future (7 August – 14 November 2010) *Ron Mueck (8 May – 1 August 2010) *The China Project (28 March – 28 June 2009) *Picasso & his collection (9 June - 14 September 2008) *Andy Warhol (8 December 2007 – 13 April 2008) Asia-Pacific Triennial of Contemporary Art The Gallery of Modern Art (GOMA) hosts the Asia-Pacific Triennial of Contemporary Art jointly with the Queensland Art Gallery (QAG), since opening in 2006. *The 9th Asia Pacific Triennial of Contemporary Art (APT9) (24 November 2018 - 28 April 2019) *The 8th Asia Pacific Triennial of Contemporary Art (APT8) (21 November 2015 - 10 April 2016) *The 7th Asia Pacific Triennial of Contemporary Art (APT7) (8 December 2012 – 14 April 2013) *The 6th Asia Pacific Triennial of Contemporary Art (APT6) (5 December 2009 – 5 April 2010) *The 5th Asia Pacific Triennial of Contemporary Art (APT5) (2 December 2006 – 27 May 2007) Notable Works *''Im Wald (In the Forest), 1990, by Georg Baselitz *''The cubic structural evolution project, 2004, by Olafur Eliasson *''Two trees on Mary Street ... Amen!, 1975, by Willem de Kooning *''Night Life, 2018, by James Turrell *''Untitled 2007/2008'', by Cindy Sherman *''Global groove'', 1973, by Nam June Paik *''TV cello'', 2000, by Nam June Paik *''A book from the sky'', 1987-91, by Xu Bing *''Soul under the moon'', 2002, by Yayoi Kusama *''Infinity nets'', 2000, by Yayoi Kusama *''The obliteration room'', 2002- present, by Yayoi Kusama *''With Winds'', 1990, by Lee Ufan *''Dropping a Han dynasty urn'', 1995, by Ai Weiwei *''Untitled'', 2006-07, by Anish Kapoor *''Void (#13)'', 1991-92, by Anish Kapoor See also *List of museums in Brisbane References External links * Queensland Art Gallery and Queensland Gallery of Modern Art official website Category:Contemporary art galleries in Australia Category:Museums in Brisbane Category:Modernist architecture in Australia Category:Buildings and structures completed in 2006 Category:Art museums established in 2006 Category:Art museums and galleries in Queensland Category:2006 establishments in Australia Category:South Brisbane, Queensland Category:Queensland Cultural Centre